The Black Winged Angel
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Sasuke, malaikat pencabut nyawa yang memiliki keistimewaan dalam menggambarkan garis kematian. Karena tidak dapat menggambar garis kematian seseorang, ia diberi tugas oleh Kami-sama untuk menggambar garis kematian orang itu. Bekerja sama dengan Naruto, Sasuke memulai misi dengan wujud manusia. Namun apa jadinya jika orang yang harus dicabut nyawanya itu adalah.../mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

_Gelap..._

_Semuanya terasa gelap dan dingin._

_Deg.. Deg.._

"_Sasuke-kun... hiks..bangun" isak tangis itu terdengar semakin keras, menyiratkan sebuah rasa takut._

_Ingin rasanya ia membalas isak tangis itu. Hanya saja lidahnyanya terasa kelu. Sekuat apa pun batinnya berteriak, suaranya tak mungkin menggapai gadis itu._

_Deg.. Deg.._

"_Sasuke-kun janji..hiks... untuk menemaniku. Hiks... katamu, kau akan selalu menjagaku, kan? Hiks..Hiks...Buka matamu Sasuke-kun..."_

_Sial! Tidak hanya lidahnya, seluruh bagian tubuhnya juga terasa kaku. Semua terasa seakan membelenggunya. Mencegahnya untuk-_

_PIIIIPP..._

"_SASUKE-KUN! JANGAN PERGI" _

_-menepati janji yang pernah ia katakan pada gadis itu._

_._

_._

_._

**_'The Black Winged Angel_**

**_By : Mizuhashi Riku (MR)_**

**_Naruto and its character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang melewati beberapa bangunan dengan kecepatan sedang. Walau ia hanya hanya menggunakan sedikit dari tenaganya, namun orang yang ia incar sudah berada sangat dekat dalam jangkauannya.

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN KEJAR AKU!"

Teriakan itu terdengar berkali-kali bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak yang terus-menerus dimainkan. Meski makin lama memang terdengar makin parau, kata-kata itu tetap lantang diteriakan padanya.

Tidak sabar lagi, Sasuke menapakkan kakinya tepat di depan pria yang sedari tadi ia kejar, membuat pria itu terkejut hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"KUMOHON, AMBILAH UANGKU... ATAU... ATAU APA PUN ASALKAN AKU TETAP HIDUP" teriakan penuh rasa takut itu ditujukan padanya. Keringat bercucuran deras dari kepalanya yang kini bercampur dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

Perlahan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pria tadi, sementara pria tadi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merangkak mundur, menjauhi Sasuke, hingga pada akhirnya punggungnya membentur tembok.

"Waktumu sudah habis" bisik Sasuke pada pria itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi dihunuskannya tangan putihnya tepat ke arah jantung pemuda itu.

_Zrasssh_

"ARRRRGGGGGHHH" dan teriakan memilukan pun terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang sepi itu.

_._

_._

_Plok...plok...plok_

Di lokasi yang sedari tadi hanya dipenuhi suara lelaki yang baru saja dicabut nyawanya itu, kini terdengar tepuk tangan riuh._  
_

Dangan enggan, Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bertepuk tangan untuknya. Begitu ia melihat sosok sahabatnya yang berada tepat beberapa meter di atasnya, ia pun mendengus seraya membuang muka.

"Seperti biasanya, Sasuke. Kau selalu mencabut nyawa orang dengan tatapan dingin mengintimidasi seperti itu. Tidak heran mereka seperti bertemu setan saja" sahabat Sasuke yang sedari tadi menonton 'pertunjukan' Sasuke terbang ke arahnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan tatapan seperti itu. Aku jadi iba pada mereka,"

"Kau berisik, _Dobe_" sinis Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Aku kan hanya memberi saran, _baka_! Kau ini sebagai malaikat seharusnya bisa lebih bersahabat lagi. Membunuh tanpa belas kasih seperti itu, seperti bukan malaikat saja," cibirnya.

"Lantas..., seandainya aku bersikap lebih lunak, apa kau pikir akan ada yang berubah?" pertanyaan Sasuke langsung membungkam celotehan sahabatnya.

"Eh, ya..emm setidaknya mereka bisa mati dengan tenang kan?" jawab Naruto, kikuk. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang mencuat-cuat. Berusaha untuk menemukan tambahan perkataan untuk menyerang balik Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata miliknya kala ia melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Naruto dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Heh, Teme, kau mau ke..." pertanyaan Naruto terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi entah ke mana.

"Kuberi tau kau satu hal, Dobe. Manusia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa diberi sikap lunak"

.

.

'_Sasuke-kun... bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Kabarku di sini baik, Sasuke-kun. Hari ini, Ino dan Hinata menemaniku membeli pernak-pernik Natal. Kami melihat banyak aksesoris yang lucu-lucu, membuatku ingin sekali memiliki semuanya. Pulangnya, kami makan di U- Cafe. Cake yang mereka sediakan enak, loooh... Aku sampai beli banyak cake untuk di rumah, hehe. Pokoknya, hari ini menyenangkan, aku senang sekali, Sasuke-kun...*tes* Aduh.. aku ini kenapa, sih? Tadi tertawa sekarang menangis. Hiks... aku memang payah ...hiks... Sasuke-kun... aku ingin bertemu...'_

Lagi-lagi... suara itu.

Kenapa suara itu selalu terdengar olehnya?

Mendaratkan kakinya di dahan pohon yang kokoh, Sasuke memasukkan kembali sayapnya. Matanya terpejam. Sementara helaian rambutnya menari-nari tertiup angin. Berusaha berpikir tenang, ia pun membiarkan sepoi angin membelai wajahnya.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak suara itu mulai terdengar olehnya dan sudah sepuluh tahun juga ia mencari pemilik suara itu. Tapi... Tapi kenapa ia masih tidak dapat menemukannya? Padahal ia yakin sekali ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Saat pertama kali ia membuka matanya, suara itu yang pertama kali terdengar olehnya dan entah mengapa ia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa asing saat mendengarnya. Apakah di kehidupan yang sebelumnya ia pernah mengenal pemilik suara itu?

.

.

_'Sasuke-kun... bangun hiks..'_

_Sebelum suara itu menghilang, Sasuke tersentak dan segera terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran deras dan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya gelap total kini mulai menampilkan cahaya secara perlahan meski pun masih buram._

_"Jadi ini calon malaikat pillihanmu, Yagami?"_

_Sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke. Dengan cepat ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan terlihat olehnya dua bayang-bayang hitam pekat. Sasuke tidak tau apa yang dia lihat karena semua terlihat buram baginya, tapi dia yakin mereka memiliki sayap yang menempel pada punggung mereka. Entah mengapa di antara semua benda yang ada pada radar penglihatannya, hanya dua pasang sayap berwarna hitam__ pekat saja yang tampak jelas untuknya._

_Sementara itu, salah seorang di antara dua makhluk itu, yang sebelumnya ditanya oleh kawannya, bergerak perlahan ke arahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang tertuju untuknya lebih dulu._

_Begitu makhluk itu berada di hadapan Sasuke, ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada puncak kepala Sasuke yang pada saat itu juga membuat Sasuke merasakan rasa panas luar biasa pada tubuhnya._

_Tanpa sempat bertanya, Sasuke mendengar makhluk itu berbisik, "Mulai sekarang, namamu Sasuke Yagami" _

_Mata Sasuke kembali terbuka setelah sebelumnya terpejam selama beberapa saat dan menerima suguhan pemandangan serpihan sayap berwarna hitam yang berterbangan._

_Tadi itu... apa?_

_"Itu artinya kau sudah menjadi malaikat sepenuhnya, Sasuke."_

_Seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, sesosok malaikat berambut keunguan, yang sebelumnya terlihat buram baginya, berkata dengan nada yang terbilang lembut._

_"Kau sudah sepenuhnya menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Oh dan perkenalkan, namaku Konan"_

_Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Malaikat... pencabut nyawa? Sepenuhnya? Apa maksudnya ini?"_

_ Konan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada telapak tangannya yang terbuka, "Um.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada mu saat ini, terlalu panjang. Lagi pula Kami-sama juga lebih mengkehendaki para malaikat untuk mencari jawaban sendiri atas pertanyaan tentang kehadiran mereka. Tapi tenang saja, kelak kau akan mengerti, Sasuke"_

_Mendengar jawaban Konan yang menurutnya kurang jelas membuat Sasuke ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi niatnya hilang kala ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya._

_"ah... kau sedang mengalami penghapusan memori rupanya"_

_Penghapusan... memori?_

_'Sasuke-kun... hiks... bangun dan tepati janjimu..."_

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan, _Teme_!" teriakan dari Naruto membuatnya membuka matanya, menghentikan lamunan tentang kepingan memorinya, , "Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, padahal aku sudah menjadi temanmu sejak lama. Tau begitu aku tidak perlu mencarimu dengan susah payah. Biar saja kau kena marah dari _Kami-sama_!"

Tanpa menolehkan pandangannya, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya pada dahan yang sedari tadi ia injak, "Hn. Memangnya ada apa?"

Dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan dari itu, heh?"

Sasuke memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sahabatnya yang ini senang sekali mengulur waktunya. "Hn. Bisa _tolong _beri tau aku apa yang beliau katakan?"

Mau tak mau, Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Ia lalu terbang ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Misi baru untukmu: bantu _Kami-sama_ untuk menentukan kematian seseorang," kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Menentukan?"

"Ya, menentukan" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Ada seorang gadis yang masa kematiannya tiga bulan lagi. Tapi, bagaimana gadis itu mati, entah mengapa Kami-sama tidak dapat menggariskannya. Masa depan gadis itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas dan meskipun Kami-sama mencoba untuk menggariskan garis hidupnya, garis bikinan Kami-sama pasti menghilang. Jadi, berhubung.."

"Berhubung aku ini malaikat kematian yang memiliki keistimewaan untuk membuat takdir baru untuk manusia yang nyawanya akan aku cabut, maka ia memintaku untuk membimbing gadis itu kepada kematian. Begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah mendapat gambaran perintah dari kami-sama.

'_Maaf aku kelamaan bercerita, Sasuke-kun... _

"Kau cerdas sekali, Sasuke. Dan agar kau dapat menjalankan misimu dengan baik, Kami-sama memintamu untuk menjadi salah satu murid dari Konoha High School. Nanti kau..."

_Dan kembali menangis padahal sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi di hadapanmu..._

"Akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah itu dan memelajari tentang kehidupannya"

_Aku tau lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal bodoh yang sia-sia... tapi aku aku tidak pernah lelah untuk kembali berharap Kami-sama mengabulkan permohonanku..._

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" bentak Naruto seraya memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Nah, orang yang harus kau awasi itu adalah...

_permohanan untuk... _

... _Haruno Sakura_"

_bertemu denganmu' _

.

.

.

Sebuah cerita singkat sebagai pembuka chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Maaf untuk segala typo atau grammar yang tak beraturan dan Terima Kasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

**_'The Black Winged Angel'_**

**_By : Mizuhashi Riku (MR)_**

**_Naruto and its character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

_Di taman yang sedang sepi itu, terlihat sekelompok anak yang sedang mengelilingi seorang gadis kecil yang sedang terisak. Di masing-masing tangan mereka terdapat kerikil-kerikil kecil yang mereka gunakan untuk melempari gadis kecil itu._

"_Hei, anak aneh! Ayo bangun dan lawan kami!" _

"_Hihi, dia kan lemah, Jiro. Jangankan membalas, berdiri saja tidak mampu" ejek yang lainnya sambil terus menimpuki gadis itu dengan kerikil._

_Mereka terus melempari kerikil kecil sambil mengejek gadis itu. Hingga sepasang tangan terbentang untuk menghadang serangan mereka lebih lanjut._

"_Kalian pikir, kalian kuat?" seru pemilik tangan itu dengan lantang, "Kalau memang kalian mengaku kuat, lawan aku!" tangannya mengepal kuat, siap meninju siapa pun yang berani melangkahkan kakinya ke arahnya._

"_Cih, untuk apa kau melindungi anak aneh itu, Uchiha? Dia kan hanya anak pembawa sial saja!" Jiro kembali menimpuk kerikilnya sambil tertawa keras._

_Cukup._

_Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ucapan Jiro membuatnya melewati batas yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lewati._

_Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia segera berlari menerjang Jiro. Tangannya yang memang sudah terkepal sejak tadi, ditujukan ke arah anak itu. Sasuke menghajar Jiro habis-habisan, sementara anak-anak yang lain hanya dapat melihat dengan tatapan ngeri ke arahnya._

"_Su..sudah... Sasuke-kun... Hentikan!" teriakan seorang anak perempuan disertai dengan dekapan erat padanya, membuatnya menghentikan serangannnya dan membiarkan anak tadi melarikan diri bersama dengan teman-temannya._

"_Kenapa? Mereka seharusnya mendapatkan balasan yang lebih dari itu!" seru Sasuke yang menatap tidak percaya kepada gadis kecil berambut merah jambu di hadapannya._

_Sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, gadis itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Daijoubu, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou"_

_._

_._

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan perlahan kala sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar tidurnya. Meski sebenaranya ia masih dipenuhi rasa malas dan kantuk, tetapi ia tetap menyibak selimutnya dan bangun meninggalkan kasur berukuran _king size_ yang sedari semalam ia tempati.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ryuu?" Terdengar suara lembut dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membukanya, "Hn."

Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya tersenyum senang, "Syukurlah, kupikir kau akan bangun telat di hari pertama bersekolah di sekolah barumu" ia lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke untuk menyibak tirai dan mulai membereskan tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang, mandilah dan kita akan sarapan bersama"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan lalu bergegas untuk sarapan bersama 'keluarga' barunya.

.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh secepat ini, Ryuu" wanita paruh baya yang tadi menghampiri Sasuke ke kamarnya berkata penuh haru." Ia, 'ibu' baru Sasuke, menyiapkannya sarapan dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kau masuk SD, dan sekarang kau akan naik ke kelas 3 SMA"

Wanita itu terus bercakap-cakap untuk membuat obrolan pagi yang hanya dibalas oleh Sasuke yang hanya menjawab sekenanya karena bosan.

Untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati satu per satu foto yang terpajang di ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas itu.

Nyaris di setiap foto yang terpajang menampakkan dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi, yang kebanyakan adalah ekspresi bahagia.

Ryuu Yagami, huh?

Ironis sekali kalau ia mengingat nama itu.

Rasanya baru beberapa bulan lalu ia mencabut nyawa anak itu, dan sekarang ia harus memulai hidupnya sebagai anak itu. Memunculkan ingatan-ingatan palsu mengenai dirinya dan menjalani hidup layaknya ia adalah Ryuu.

Ya, bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya sebagai manusia. Hari di mana ia akan melakukan banyak hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbayangkan akan ia lakukan, seperti tidur, makan, pergi ke sekolah. Jujur saja, membayangkan semua itu terasa aneh baginya, tapi toh mau atau pun tidak, ia harus menjalani dengan professional kan?

"_Kaa-san_, aku mau berangkat dulu," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Setelah memasang sepatunya, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu, bersamaan dengan ucapan '_Itterasshai_, Ryuu' yang terdengar samar-samar dari arah dapur.

.

"Kau lama sekali, _Teme_!" seru suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi telinga Sasuke.

Ditatapnya sosok yang berdiri dengan tampang ogah-ogahan di depan pagar rumahnya dengan tatapan datar.

Naruto yang memang sudah menunggu Sasuke sejak lama segera menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau lama sekali, sih? Tidak biasanya kau telat begini," tanyanya.

"Aku tidak telat, _baka_. Kau yang datang kepagian" jawab Sasuke datar sambil menunjukkan jam tangan yang ia kenakan kepada Naruto.

Selang beberapa saat, sebuah cengiran lebar terlukis di wajah Naruto, "Ehehe... maaf aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku tidak sabar untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang manusia"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa kau ikut menjadi manusia? Bukankah hanya aku yang ditugaskan untuk menggambarkan garis hidup gadis itu?"

"Aku memang tidak ditugaskan untuk menggambar garis hidup gadis itu," aku Naruto, "tapi... aku mendapat tugas yang jauh lebih penting dari itu"

_Drap_

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk Konoha _High_.

"Tugas yang jauh lebih penting?" tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bangga.

"Ya... Jauuuuuuuuh lebih penting. Bisa dibilang kalau aku adalah penentu berhasil atau tidaknya misi ini"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Misi apa?"

Dengan tatapan penuh misteri, Naruto mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, Sasuke_"_

.

.

'_Sasuke-kun, apa kau sedang melihatnya sekarang? Apakah kau melihat salju-salju yang sedang turun dengan indahnya dari sana? Di sini, aku menikmatinya dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajahku. Di tengah dinginnya musim dingin, aku merasakan hangat. Mereka mengingatkan aku akan dirimu, yang selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, dan kenangan yang kita lalui bersama setiap hujan salju. Tapi.., di waktu bersamaan, air mataku juga menetes dengan mudahnya. Karena aku sadar, salju itu juga terasa rapuh. Sama seperti diriku yang rapuh setiap teringat aku tak akan mampu berjuang tanpa dirimu'_

_._

_._

"Namaku Ryuu. Ryuu Yagami. Pindahan dari Kiri _High_" Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat di hadapan kelas barunya.

Sebenarnya, sedikit banyak Sasuke merasa risih ketika ia diminta untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas karena terikan histeris para siswi yang ditujukan padanya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di kelas barunya. Teriakan-teriakan itu terasa mengganggunya. Apalagi setelah mereka menngetahui namanya, semakin menjadilah teriakan-teriakan mereka.

"Ehem... Saya harap kalian semua bisa diam sekarang juga atau saya harus mengeluarkan kalian dari kelas saya" suara berat milik Kakashi- _sensei_ - nama wali kelasnya- menginterupsi 'acara' para siswi, yang dalam hitungan detik mampu meredam semua jeritan memekakan telinga yang terdengar sebelumnya. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" lanjut Kakashi- _sensei_ dengan senyuman tak kasat mata karena masker yang ia kenakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau dapat duduk di..." Kakashi- sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, "sebelah Yamanaka. Yamanaka, tolong angkat tanganmu"

Begitu Sasuke melihat sebuah tangan yang terangkat, ia pun segera berjalan ke arahnya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sasuke segera duduk di kursi yang ditujukan untuknya. Diletakannya tas miliknya di atas meja dan dikeluarkannya buku catatan lengkap beserta alat tulisnya dan memulai mencatat apa yang sedang ditulis Kakashi-_sensei_ di papan tulis.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat karena baik Sasuke maupun gadis di sebelahnya sama-sama tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk memulai suatu obrolan. Namun beberapa saat berikutnya, keheningan itu berhasil dipecahkan kala sebuah suara yang terdengar lirih memasuki indera pendengaran Sasuke, membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman sebangkunya. "Tadi kau bicara apa?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar cukup dingin.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tampak tidak yakin apakah ia harus mengulangi kalimatnya atau tidak, hingga ia melihat Sasuke mulai kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada catatannya dan memutuskan untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada yang lebih keras, "Apakah kau yakin namamu Ryuu Yagami?"

"Hn. Aku yakin pendengaranmu tidak ada masalah, Yamanaka. Apa ada lagi pertanyaan untukku?"

"Ah, tidak apa. Kau... sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah kukenal" gumam gadis itu dengan nada ragu, "Ohya, namaku Ino Yamanaka. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Salam kenal"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa memandang Ino, ia masih berkutat dengan catatannya.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, seakan mengamati pria itu dengan detail, "Bahkan sikapnya juga sama... bagaimana reaksi _dia_ saat melihat Ryuu nanti?" bisik Ino entah kepada siapa. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan catatannya yang sempat tertunda, meski konsentrasinya masih terpecah karena ia bolak-balik memandangi Sasuke untuk memastikan sesuatu.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat pukul satu siang. Suara yang telah ditunggu oleh para siswa itu membuat ratusan pasang kaki berjalan serempak keluar kelas untuk menghilangkan rasa penat karena belajar untuk sejenak. Tak terkecuali dengan Naruto yang dalam hitungan detik sudah berada di depan pintu kelas Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya, Sasuke mau tak mau menghentikan tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya.

Naruto memainkan rambut pirangnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajaknya dengan semangat.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau mendatangiku hanya untuk mengajak ke kantin? Kupikir kau sudah menemukan gadis bermarga Haruno itu"

"Uuuhhh... soal itu sih, antara ya dan tidak. Maksudku, aku juga mau membahas masalah itu, tapi bagaimana kalau kita sekalian makan? Aku sudah merasa lapar dari tadi, nih! Lagipula ini masih hari pertama, kan?" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Ck, aku tidak lapar, Dobe" tegas Sasuke sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas lagi. Namun, baru saja ia akan berbalik, salah satu tangannya sudah keburu ditarik oleh Naruto. Ia pun diseret ke arah kantin yang letaknya tepat melewati lima hingga enam kelas setelah kelasnya.

"Cih, sudah kubilang, aku sedang tidak lapar, _baka_" sinis Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, "Hei hei... kau kan bisa hanya menemaniku makan, oke? Nah saat makan itu lah kita akan..."

"AAAA!"

Sebuah suara teriakan menginterupsi perkataan Naruto. Dan entah apa yang terjadi hingga para murid yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di koridor segera mencari tempat yang berada di dekat jendela. Dalam sesaat, koridor itu dipenuhi oleh suara para murid yang sedang berbisik kepada teman-temannya.

Hal ini menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sebelah jendela yang terbuka. Mereka pun segera memalingkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk menjauhi Kudou- _senpai_, heh? Kau ini bodoh atau tuli sih?"

Hal yang pertama kali terlihat oleh Sasuke adalah seorang gadis yang berambut coklat panjang yang sedang memegang ember dengan tampang marah bersama dua orang temannya yang tertawa cekikikan. Mereka bertiga berdiri angkuh di depan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang jatuh terduduk dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi Sasuke tahu gadis itu sedang merasakan ketakutan dilihat dari sorot matanya.

"Yuko-_chan_, lihat! Dia gemetaran hebat, tuh. Kau tidak kasihan padanya, hmm?" salah seorang teman gadis berambut coklat itu berkata dengan nada iba yang dibuat-buat. Ia lalu cekikikan kembali bersama dengan temannya yang lain.

"Huh!" gadis berambut coklat yang tadi dipanggil Yuko mendengus, "Biar dia tau rasa karena telah mencari gara-gara denganku!"

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu bergetar hebat, entah karena ia sedang merasa takut atau pun kedinginan atau kedua-duanya. Kepalanya menunduk, mempercepat jatuhnya air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menjawab, hah?" Yuko menjambak si gadis berambut merah muda, dan membuat gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. "Dasar tidak berguna!"

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sekarang jawab! Ah, atau kau mau kutampar lagi?"

Naruto menyikut Sasuke dan berbisik padanya, "Anak itu kejam juga, ya?" katanya tanpa mengalihkan arah pandanganya.

Memang suara Yuko dan teman-temannya tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun yang berada di koridor itu, mengingat gadis itu tidak berteriak keras dan mereka semua berada di koridor lantai tiga. Terlebih lagi, mereka melakukannya di taman belakang sekolah yang berjarak cukup jauh dari ruang guru. Namun, suara tersebut masih dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke dan Naruto, sehingga dapat disimpulkan yang dapat mendengar ucapan gadis itu hanyalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"aa...aaa.."

Belum selesai gadis berambut merah muda itu mengatakan jawabannya, gadis berambut coklat itu segera memotong ucapannya, "Masih tidak mau jawab? Kalau begitu..."

Cukup!

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa kelewat muak melihat kelakuan Yuko. Tanpa sempat berpikir, badannya sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak tanpa kendali otaknya. Ia melompat dari lantai tiga bersamaan dengan teriakan Naruto yang kaget melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Si bodoh itu!" umpat Naruto yang kemudian memerhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan terjadi.

_Bruk!_

Dengan sempurna, Sasuke berhasil menapakkan kakinya di tanah, menuai banyak perhatian dari para murid yang sedang melihat. Ia pun menangkap tangan Yuko yang sebentar lagi mengenai pipi si gadis berambut merah muda yang masih meringkuk ketakutan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan meremas tangan Yuko dengan kuat, menjadikan gadis itu merintih kesakitan. "Jangan bersikap bodoh! Kau ini sudah SMA, berhentilah berbuat kekanakan seperti ini!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Hening sejenak, hingga tubuh Yuko bergetar dan air mata mulai berebut keluar dari matanya. "K... Kau..." tunjuknya pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya, "Jangan pikir masalah kita berakhir di sini!" teriaknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah muda yang masih memejamkan matanya seraya berusaha meredam isak tangisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu, memastikan gadis di hadapannya baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa, kau aman sekarang" katanya lembut.

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya dapat refleks menolong gadis di hadapannya. Dan sekarang ia makin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya kala ia berbicara lembut terhadap gadis itu. Sungguh suatu hal yang benar-benar tidak terbayangkan dapat dilakukan olehnya!

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan memandangi Sasuke untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memeluk Sasuke erat. Menangis di dada Sasuke yang bidang.

_DEG_

Perasaan apa ini?

Padahal ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis itu... tapi, kehangatannya...

Kehangatan gadis itu, rasanya cukup familiar untuknya.

Rasa itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di sini?" tanya seorang guru dengan nada geram. Kehadiran guru itu membuat kumpulan siswa yang masih berada di koridor segera membubarkan barisannya dan bergegas masuk kelas.

Dengan tergesa, Sasuke membawa gadis itu menjauh, sementara ia masih menggenggam erat kemaja Sasuke seraya menangis sesenggukan. Gadis yang menangis di pelukannya itu sempat membuat Sasuke bingung untuk melakukan apa, hingga tangannya bergerak sendiri, mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, "Tenang saja, aku ada sini" bisiknya.

Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit ke depan hingga tangis gadis itu mereda. Ya, mereda karena entah karena merasa tenang atau sudah terlalu lelah, gadis itu jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya damai namun menyiratkan lelah yang luar biasa karena harus menanggung beban yang entah Sasuke tidak tau apa itu.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke menggendong gadis itu dengan sigap menuju ruang UKS.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat damai. Wajah yang sama sekali berbeda dengan wajah yang dilihatnya tadi saat berhadapan dengan Yuko.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, bibir Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat ia membelai rambut gadis yang masih tampak tenang dalam tidurnya, "Padahal otakku tidak dapat mengingatmu. Tapi... rasanya tubuhku mengingatmu dengan baik, eh?"

.

.

'_Sasuke-kun. Apa kau percaya Santa?'_

_'Hn'_

_'Apa Santa benar-benar akan mengabulkan permohonan kita?'_

_'Hn'_

_'Kalau begitu , aku akan percaya dan memohon pada Santa agar Sasuke-kun dapat selalu ada untukku'_

_'Kalau itu, tanpa memohon pun, aku memang akan selalu ada untukmu, baka'_

_._

_._

* * *

Yaaa...! Chapter 2 akhirnya dipublish juga dan berakhir dengan gajenya. Maaf telah membuat semuanya menunggu dan membuat kalian kecewa saat membaca ending chap ini.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan juga memberikan support padaku dengan menulis review ^^

Jujur aja, aku sempat bingung mau memenggal ceritanya di mana, aku memang sama sekali ngga ahli dalam melakukan pemenggalan cerita hehe... Tapi aku berharap, kalian merasa terhibur membaca fic ini :)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih

.

_Mind to review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke masih memandangi wajah gadis itu dalam diam saat ia mendengar suara pintu UKS terbuka.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara, Sasuke dapat melihat sosok yang tidak begitu asing baginya sedang mengatur kembali napasnya yang seakan memburu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Yagami?" tanya Ino seraya melangkah cepat ke arahnya, menghampiri tempat tidur pasien. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

"Hn. Tidak begitu buruk. Tadi penjaga UKS bilang kalau ia akan sadar tidak lama lagi." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Ino tampak menghembuskan napas lega. "_Souka_? Syukurlah. Terima kasih sudah membawanya ke sini." Ino mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda itu. "_Anoo_... Yagami, apakah kau pernah mengenal Mei sebelumnya?"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau berpikir aku menolongnya karena aku mengenalnya, maka kau salah." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar UKS. "Karena kau sudah ada di sini, kupikir keadaanku tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini"

.

.

.

**THE BLACK WINGED ANGEL**

Mizuhashi Riku

**NARUTO&CHARAS** _belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti kala ia menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan datar yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kau habis dari mana, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan singkat yang diberikan padanya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Naruto tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, kecuali bila mereka membicarakan hal yang serius. Namun, mengesampingkan rasa herannya, ia tetap berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tetap tenang. "Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto mendecih saat ia melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya kelewat santai. "Aku berhak tahu tentang apa yang kau lakukan, begitupun juga dengan dirimu. Kau juga berhak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Kita ini Tim!"

Sadar bahwa ia tidak mendapat reaksi berarti seperti harapannya, Naruto menghela napasnya. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin bermain emosi di sini. Tapi kau harus ingat, sekarang ini kita sedang bermain dengan nyawa. Bukan hanya nyawa gadis itu, tapi juga nyawa **kita **sendiri. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku."

Kini Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. "Kita masih ada kelas lagi sampai jam 4. Setelah itu, kita akan mendiskusikan hal ini di rumahmu." Katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, Sasuke pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelasnya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya bertemu Naruto barusan. Dengan malas, dibukanya pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat.

"Itu Ryuu-_kun_ datang!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang berada di tengah-tengah.

Keadaan kelas yang sebelumnya sunyi itu kini menjadi gaduh. Siswa dan siswi yang tadinya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius pun teralihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan menghampirinya.

"Ryuu-_kun_, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"_Daijoubu ka?_"

"_Yokatta ne_~ Ryuu-_kun_ sudah ada di sini sekarang!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Kenapa kehadirannya terkesan mendapat respon yang heboh begini, sih? Padahal ia hanya pergi dalam kurun waktu satu setengah jam saja, kan? Selain itu, kenapa mereka semua menanyakan keadaannya dengan serius begitu?"

"Ah, maaf sudah membuatmu bingung, Yagami-_san_," seorang siswa yang mengenakan kacamata berjalan ke arahnya, "Kami belum sempat menjelaskan padamu beberapa hal tentang sekolah ini tadi. _Well_, tidak ada yang begitu serius. Ya, tidak ada yang serius, kecuali tentang anak yang kau tolong saat jam istirahat siang tadi."

"Apa yang kau maksud tadi Mei?"

Para siswa yang mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama Mei dengan tenang tampak terkejut, begitu pula dengan para siswi. Akan tetapi, dengan cepat mereka mengembalikan ekspresi wajah mereka, berusaha untuk tampil setenang mungkin.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa tahu nama depan dari Akasuna, Yagami-_san_. Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Sebisa mungkin dia mengabaikan keinginannya untuk mendengar lebih jauh. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu tentang itu." Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku matematikanya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang tertampang di papan tulis.

"Ryuu-_kun_...," kali ini seorang gadis yang menghampirinya, "menurutku, ada baiknya kalau mulai sekarang Ryuu-_kun_ menjauh dari gadis itu. Aku yakin Ryuu-_kun_ masih ingin menjalani kehidupan Ryuu-_kun_ dengan tenang kan?"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan gadis tadi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hening. Semua suara yang sedari tadi memenuhi ruangan itu seakan mati, tertelan oleh suasana tegang yang kini terasa membunuh.

"Ehem... maaf kalau kau tidak suka mendengarnya, Yagami-_san_. Tapi, kami pikir ada baiknya kalau kau tahu jati diri yang sebenarnya dari Akasuna. Sebenarnya, dia itu..."

"AAAAHHHGGGHHH KAKASHI-_SENSEI_ TIDAK MASUK LAGI? SOAL-SOAL SEBANYAK INI **MEMUAKKAN **YA?"

Pandangan seisi kelas kini beralih pada Ino yang baru datang. Entah apa yang terjadi, kini para siswa kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa pun sebelumnya. Sementara itu, Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Ino melukiskan senyum di wajahnya. "Yagami, untuk yang sebelumnya, _arigatou_. Mei sudah sadar sadar sekarang dan ia ingin aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya padamu."

"Hn. Tidak masalah."

"Omong-omong, apa kau dapat membantuku?" suara Ino terdengar lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, tapi Ino yakin kalau pemuda itu setidaknya dapat mendengarnya. Jadi, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"**menjauhlah dari Mei"**

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Kau bilang apa?"

Sekali lagi Ino menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. "Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Yagami. Aku tahu kau mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Sasuke ingin bertanya lebih jauh pada Ino, sayangnya saat ia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, bel pulang menginetrupsi ucapannya. Ia pun hanya dapat menatap kepergian Ino tanpa ada usaha untuk menghentikan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Waaaaaah, rumahmu besar sekali, _Temeee_~!" Teriak Naruto seraya melompat ke atas kasur Sasuke. Ia berguling-guling di atas kasur itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk di tepinya. "Kenapa _Kami-sama _tidak memilihku untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Berhenti berbuat bodoh,_ Dobe_. Kita berdua sudah tahu alasannya kan? Tentu saja aku yang dipilih, bagaimana pun levelku ini lebih tinggi dari levelmu. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang ingin kau diskusikan!"

Cengiran Naruto hilang seketika, terganti oleh garis-garis keseriusan yang mulai tergambar di wajahnya. "Soal itu... sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang agak kasar di sekolah tadi. Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi gadis itu, Sasuke. Aku memiliki firasat kalau gadis itu..."

"Mei. Namanya Mei Akasuna."

Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Jadi dia bukan Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya ragu, "Cih, padahal aku sudah yakin kalau dia Sakura!"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menyangkanya sebagai Sakura karena _feeling_mu bilang begitu? Memangnya kau tidak dapat membedakan yang mana jiwa yang hidup dan jiwa yang berada di kematian?"

"Aaaa... hahaha... aku terlalu sibuk bersepekulasi sampai-sampai lupa membaca warna jiwa gadis itu" kekeh Naruto kikuk. "_Gomen... gomen..._ Ohya _Teme_, tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba melompat dan menolong gadis itu?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Badanku bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari otakku."

Naruto kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur _king size_ milik Sasuke. "_Teme._.. kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita ini sekarang manusia? Kau masih ingat kan kalau kita kini merasakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kita rasakan sebelumnya?" kini ia membalik tubuhnya agar dapat menghadap ke arah Sasuke. " Semoga kau tidak mencampur adukkan perasaanmu dengan misi kita kali ini."

"Hei... Siapa yang bilang kalau..."

_PIIIP... PIIP..._

Naruto bangkit dan mengambil handphonenya. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk mengetik sebuah pesan balasan, ia pun kembali memasukkan handphone itu ke dalam sakunya. "Kita lanjutkan besok, _Teme_. _Kaa-san_ memintaku untuk pulang. _Jaa ne_~!" serunya sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa.

**BLAM!**

Menghela napasnya, kini giliran Sasuke yang menjatuhkan dirinya dengan kasar di atas kasurnya. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya seakan berusaha menggapai udara yang tak kasat mata.

Padahal ini baru hari pertamanya di sekolah, tapi rasanya berat sekali. Lalu, kejadian yang terjadi di kelasnya masih mengusiknya hingga kini.

Sebenarnya, siapa Mei sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak ada yang tampak menyukainya, kecuali Ino tentu saja. Lalu... yang dimaksud dengan jati diri gadis itu yang sebenarnya? Itu maksudnya apa?

Terbangun dari posisi yang sebelumnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju rak bukunya. Ia lalu milih beberapa buku dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa sedang tidak dalam mood untuk melakukan apapun, tapi ia juga tidak merasa nyaman dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan hatinya sendiri.

"_Sasuke-kun... apa kau sedang tidur saat ini?"_

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang membuka halaman buku yang terletak paling atas. Ah, daripada melakukan sesuatu yang sedang tidak ingin dilakukannya, akan lebih baik kalau ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mendengarkan suara ini.

"_Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menyelesaikan obrolan ini dengan cepat, janji. Hei.. hei... Sasuke-kun, arigatou. Doumo doumo arigatou. Kupikir, kau sudah melupakanku. Kupikir, kau sudah meninggalkanku seutuhnya. Tapi, kejadian tadi membuatku sadar. Ya, aku sadar kalau ternyata Sasuke-kun masih ingat dengan janji itu. Ternyata Sasuke-kun masih melindungiku sampai saat ini. Arigatou. Aku ingin mengucapkan sebanyak mungkin 'arigatou', tapi aku sudah janji untuk tidak mengganggumu lama-lama kan? Jadi, aku akan melanjutkannya lain kali. Jaa, Sasuke-kun. Oyasumi" _

Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Tampaknya suara itu tidak benar-benar membantunya menghabiskan waktunya. Meski begitu, sedikit banyak ia merasa hatinya terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Apakah ini karena ia merasa bahagia?

Bahagia?

'_Sedang apa?' _

_Sasuke mengamati sahabat masa kecilnya dengan seksama. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat pena yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengisi kertas di hadapannya._

'_Mengarang.' Jawab gadis itu dengan nada ceria. 'Menumpahkan semua imajinasiku di selembar kertas lalu menyusunnya ke dalam beberapa potongan adegan.'_

'_Begitu? Lalu apa sedang kau tulis? La... la flor... ?'_

'_Sasuke-kun payah! Ini kan tulisan yang gampang dibaca. Nih dengarkan aku, ya! La Flor Abandonada.'_

_Sasuke tampak membelalakkan matanya, kaget. 'Itu tadi bahasa Spanyol? Kau bisa bahasa Spanyol? Artinya apa?'_

'_Hihi... ekspressi Sasuke-kun lucu! Iya, itu tadi bahasa Spanyol. Sasuke-kun lupa ya, kakekku kan orang Spanyol, tentu saja sedikit-sedikit aku bisa. Tulisan tadi artinya Bunga yang Ditinggalkan.' _

'_Kenapa kau memberi judul yang menyedihkan begitu?'_

_Gadis itu tampak berpikir sesaat. Ia menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangannya yang agak terkepal. 'Bunga yang kumaksud di sini adalah aku. Inti ceritanya tentang aku yang ditinggalkan oleh keluargaku. Tapi... tenang saja, meski judulnya agak terdengar menyedihkan, endingnya tidak seperti itu.'_

'_Benarkah?' tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia mengamati mata gadis itu, mencari kesungguhan dalam perkataannya._

'_Ya! Aku tidak akan membuat sebuah ending yang akan kubuat ending yang bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang akan kugambarkan dalam hidupku'_

Menggambar kebahagiaan, huh?

Apakah hal seperti itu dapat dilakukan olehnya?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Saat ini yang harus ia pikirkan adalah misi yang sedang diembannya. Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah cara untuk meraih keberhasilan dalam misinya saat ini.

Ya, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaaa! Akhirnya saya bisa menyempatkan diri mengupdate fic ini.

Soal judul karangan yang pakai bahasa Spanyol itu, aku ngambil dari salah satu judul lagunya Shirota Yu. Berhubung aku ngga tau itu harus dicantumin ke disclaimer apa ngga, jadi untuk amannya aku tulis di sini, hehe...

Hmhmhmhmmmm... omong-omong, maaf kalau chapter ini lebih mengecewakan dari yang sebelumnya (juga lebih pendek). Typo sama grammar yang error pun rasanya makin banyak bertebaran. Maaf semuanya :(

Daaaaaaannnnn, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mendukung fic ini ^^ aku seneng bannget baca review-reviewnya. It reallyreallymakes my day.

Jadi...

_Mind to give me another review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat lagi?"_

"_..."_

"_Hei, jawab aku!"_

"_..."_

"_Kumohon, jaw..."_

"_Tidak ada... yang bisa dilakukan. Warnanya mulai luntur sekarang."_

_"Jangan bilang kalau..."_

_"Itu warna kematian."_

.

.

_**My Black Winged Angel**_

by : Mizuhashi Riku

_Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada bangku di sebelahnya, tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan oleh seorang guru berambut keperakan. Dahinya berkerut, menandakan ia tengah serius memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, ia tengah memikirkan gadis yang pernah menjadi teman sebangkunya di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Namun, perhatian itu bukan berarti Sasuke mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada Ino. Melainkan karena ia sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang membuat putri tunggal Yamanaka itu meninggalkan kelas yang sudah setengah tahun lebih menjadi kelasnya secara tiba-tiba sejak sebulan lalu.

Otak jenius Sasuke kini mulai membuat beberapa kemungkinan. Satu per satu kemungkinan itu ia analisa dengan berbagai macam sudut pandang. Sayangnya, sebanyak apa pun kemungkinan yang ia buat, jawabannya pasti akan mengarah pada satu jawaban : gadis itu memang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjauhi sahabatnya yang pernah ia tolong, Mei Akasuna.

Jujur saja, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang yang menjadi dasar Ino menjauhkan Mei darinya. Sasuke masih anak baru di sini, yang artinya ia masih belum melakukan suatu kesalahan yang dapat dikatakan sudah melewati batas wajar. Selain itu, rasanya Sasuke tidak memiliki niatan yang aneh-aneh terhadap Mei, kecuali mencari data tentang gadis itu lebih jauh. Ia masih penasaran dengan perasaan yang ia miliki saat ia menolong Mei waktu itu.

"Apa yang sedang anda perhatikan, Yagami-_san_?"

Sasuke tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi-sensei tanpa sedikit pun memedulikan tatapan heran yang dikirimkan seisi kelas padanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kakashi-_sensei_ tampak menghela napas. "Kau dapat pergi ke UKS kalau kau sedang merasa tidak sehat, Yagami-_san_."

Begitu mendengar tawaran yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Tanpa berkata lebih banyak Sasuke berjalan melewati guru itu untuk keluar dari kelasnya.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke mendengar guru itu kembali menghela napas dan bergumam sesuatu tentang dirinya. Namun pada detik berikutnya, ia kembali menerangkan materi pelajaran yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti.

* * *

Sasuke melewati beberapa kelas sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke arah kiri. Koridor yang kini tengah ditapakinya tampak lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak mengeluarkan komentar lebih selain sebuah decihan singkat.

_Tap._

Langkah Sasuke mendadak berhenti, membuat ruang koridor yang sebelumnya terdengar cukup ramai akibat suara langkahnya yang bergema menjadi sunyi senyap. Ia membalikkan badannya selama beberapa saat karena merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang memata-matainya, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang UKS.

"Permisi."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang membalas ucapan Sasuke. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tampak di dalam ruang UKS yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

Tanpa menaruh peduli, Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum melangkah tempat tidur pasien. Ia lalu berbaring di atas kasur setelah melepaskan sepatunya.

Sasuke masih membuka matanya ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap alunan melodi yang terdengar indah baginya. Dengan segera ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

Bukanlah hal yang mengherankan untuk mendengar suara permainan musik secara tiba-tiba ketika kau sedang berada di UKS. Karena ruang UKS ini bersebelahan persis dengan ruang musik. Selain itu Konoha Gakuen tidak memiliki banyak musisi, sehingga jadwal penggunaan ruangannya pun tidak begitu jelas.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa dirinya 'terpanggil' oleh keindahan suara piano yang masih mengalun. Ia berjalan keluar UKS dan begitu ia tiba tepat di depan ruang musik, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan sangat perlahan. Takut kalau-kalau kehadirannya mengganggu sang pemain dan menghentikan permainannya.

"Nada yang indah. Sangat. Hanya terasa begitu menyedihkan."

Ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan pemain piano yang baru saja menutup permainannya. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya agar dapat melihat sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Namun, setelah ia mengetahui bahwa yang baru saja berbicara padanya adalah Sasuke, ia lalu mendengus pelan. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" balasnya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara sinis.

"Aku tidak tahu aku punya masalah apa denganmu sampai-sampai kau bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi, yang membuatku datang ke sini bukan untuk membuat perhitungan denganmu. Aku ingin mendengar dentingan piano ini secara jelas. Itu saja."

Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Untuk sesaat ia terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Kau... sebelumnya mengatakan lagu ini terdengar menyedihkan. Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengambil tempat di kursi penonton yang berada di barisan paling depan. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyengga dagunya. "Aku akan senang hati menjawabnya kalau kau mau memberi tahuku alasan kau menjauhiku sebulan ini, Yamanaka."

Ino menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Kembali, ia tampak ragu dengan tindakan yang akan diambilnya. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, ia baru terllihat lebih yakin dari sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat diriku merasa yakin kalau sahabatku tidak mengalami masa yang berat. Hanya itu. Apa aku salah?"

Jawaban Ino membuat Sasuke merasa bingung. Ia pun hendak melemparkan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Namun, dengan cepat Ino melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tidak berbuat salah di sini. Tentu saja. _Well_, tapi kau bisa saja membuat Mei celaka secara tidak langsung. Apa kau sadar kalau mayoritas siswa di sekolah ini menunjukkan sikap permusahan kepadanya. Dan dengan posisimu di sini yang notabene adalah pangeran sekolah, apa mungkin rasa permusuhan yang mereka tunjukkan padanya tidak semakin bertambah?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih yang tengah dirasakannya. "Dia sudah terlalu banyak mengalami hari yang berat. Aku tidak ingin ia mengalami hari-hari yang lebih berat lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengisyaratkan dirinya mengerti apa yang baru saja dijelaskan Ino. Sementara gadis itu kini tengah menanti jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Yang membuatku menilai lagu ini sebagai lagu yang menyedihkan karena aku merasa keindahan yang dialunkan dalam melodi ini sama seperti sebuah senyum yang ditorehkan seseorang yang sedang menangis. Lagu ini boleh terdengar ceria dan kuat, ibarat seseorang yang sedang tertawa dan bersikap tegar. Sayangnya sebenarnya tidak lebih dari suara raungan seseorang yang sedang menangis karena menyimpan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam."

"_Souka_?" Dentingan piano kini mulai terdengar lagi ketika jari-jari Ino menari dengan lincahnya di atas tuts berwarna putih dan hitam. Ia kembali memainkan lagu yang baru saja ia selesaikan, tepatnya di bagian paling akhir. "Kuakui, aku cukup terkejut saat aku mendengar komentarmu tadi. Perasaanmu sangat peka untuk dapat menilai lagu ceria..." Kini ia melambatkan gerakan jemarinya. "... yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah lagu sedih."

"Tidak ada yang pernah menyadari kalau ini berisi tentang kesedihan. Sama sekali. Semua yang mereka katakan padaku hanyalah tentang betapa indahnya melodi ini mengalun. Tidak ada yang menyadari makna di balik keindahan melodi ini."

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika kedua tangan gadis itu beralih dari tuts-tuts yang tadi ia mainkan pada beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

"_The Tear_. Itu judulnya."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan naik ke atas panggung, menghampiri Ino. "Kau yang membuat ini semua?"

Ino tersenyum tipis, matanya tampak menerawang untuk sesaat. "Aku hanya dapat memainkannya, bukan membuat. Semua itu kenang-kenangan terakhir yang teman baikku berikan kepadaku."

"Apa dia pergi keluar negeri?"

Kali ini Ino menggeleng lemah. Rambut blonde miliknya yang terikat mengayun ke kanan dan kiri. "Dia meninggal."

Sasuke tidak bertanya ataupun berkomentar lebih jauh lagi. Ia merasa arah pembicaraan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar. Jadi, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Ino. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri bersama dengan piano putih yang sering ia mainkan setiap bolos jam pelajaran. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata meluncur perlahan dari mata _aquamarine_ miliknya.

* * *

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi membuat koridor yang tadinya sunyi senyap menjadi lebih hidup. Derap langkah para siswa yang tergesa-gesa menuju kantin terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Merasa malas untuk berdesak-desakkan, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Ia berusaha mencari tempat yang sepi. Tempat di mana ia dapat memperoleh ketenangan.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah pernah menemukan tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk digunakan untuk beristirahat karena tempat itu jauh dari keramaian. Dan tempat itu bukan hanya satu atau dua saja. Namun Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat banyak ketika kerumunan siswi yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai _fangirl_-nya mulai menemukan satu per satu tempat persembunyiannya.

Jadi, di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Mencari tempat baru yang akan ia gunakan untuk beristirahat dari gangguan siapa pun.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika ia menyadari dirinya tengah berada di tempat yang sama sekali asing untuknya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tidak didapati olehnya tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang siswa pun.

Menggendikkan bahunya, Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Ia mengarahkan tujuannya pada sebuah pohon beringin yang berukuran sangat besar. Satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana.

Setelah sampai, ia lalu duduk di atas hamparan rumput yang ada di bawahnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon beringin itu, perlahan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup. Angin yang bertiup membelai wajahnya seakan membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman untuk berada di sana.

Sayangnya, kenikmatan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakanngnya. Tepat di balik pohon beringin yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran.

Awalnya kehadiran orang itu tidak begitu mengganggunya. Ya, awalnya. Karena setelah itu, suara-suara yang mengusik indera pendengarannya mulai berdatangan secara perlahan. Mendengus tak suka, Sasuke berdiri dan mengintip apa yang ada di sisi lain pohon beringin itu.

_DEG_!

Jantung Sasuke seakan sedang dipompa untuk berdebar lebih keras ketika ia melihat sosok yang pernah ditolongnya saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Gadis itu tengah duduk bersimpuh membelakanginya. Di sekelilingnya terdapat tiga ekor kelinci dan seekor kucing.

Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Mei, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat dengan mengendap-endap. Ia ingin dapat melihat gadis itu lebih jelas tanpa harus mengagetkannya.

_DEG_!

Debaran itu semakin menjadi ketika dilihatnya Mei tengah tersenyum saat merawat hewan –hewan tadi. Selain memberi makanan dan minuman pada kelinci-kelinci itu, ia juga membelai kucing yang yang kini sedang berada di pangkuannya. Mata _emerald_ milikinya seakan bersinar dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan.

Tidak pernah ia melihat Mei dapat menunjukkan wajah tanpa beban seperti ini. Selama ini, setiap kali ia memperhatikan Mei, yang gadis itu tunjukkan hanyalah raut penuh rasa sakit. Pancaran matanya pun hanya menggambarkan tangisan tanpa suara yang ia kunci dalam hatinya.

Tapi Mei yang sekarang ini jauh lebih berbeda dari Mei yang biasanya. Ia tampak begitu...

... "Cantik."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia merasa sangat terkejut ketika bibirnya mengeluarkan kata yang ada di pikirannya. Begitu pun Mei. Gadis itu langsung menoleh dan memasang sikap siaga setelah mendengar suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke.

Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain. "Maaf telah lancang mengganggumu." Entah apa sebabnya, ia merasa dirinya gugup ditatap begitu oleh gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Berpikir apa sikap yang sebaiknya ia ambil terhadap pemuda di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah senyum canggung tergambar di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia lalu menunjuk tempat yang ada di sebelahnya, memberi tanda pada Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke begitu ia duduk di sebelah Mei.

Mei menggeleng. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke heran ketika gadis itu menarik sebelah tangannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Mei malah melukiskan huruf-huruf tak kasat mata pada telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam. Berusaha merasakan apa yang sedang gadis itu coba sampaikan padanya.

"_Aku Mei Akasuna. Salam kenal. Kamu?"_

"Hn. Ryuu. Ryuu Yagami."

"_Yang sebelumnya, maaf aku terlihat seakan mengabaikan pernyataan maafmu._

_Aku hanya tidak dapat membalas ucapanmu dengan suaraku."_

Sasuke mengangguk, mengerti.

"_Selain itu, seharusnya akulah pihak yang meminta maaf di sini._

_Maaf sudah merepotkanmu waktu itu."_

Sekarang Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang disampaikan Mei padanya. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"_Hontou ni arigatou. Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku."_

"Hn. Bukan masalah besar."

Mei menarik tangannya kembali, membuat Sasuke entah mengapa merasa kecewa karena kehilangan kehangatan yang tadi menyelimuti tangannya. Gadis itu lalu mengambil seekor kelinci yang ada di dekatnya dan memberikan kelinci itu pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, saat pertama ditawari kelinci itu, ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang gadis itu coba sampaikan padanya. Meski begitu, ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu. Setelahnya, Mei tampak kembali bercanda pada hewan-hewan itu. Membuat Sasuke sedikit banyak mengerti kalau yang Mei lakukan adalah mencoba untuk membagi kebahagiaannya dengan Sasuke.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke pun mulai ikut bercanda dengan gadis itu. Menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan hal menyenangkan yang pertama kali ia dapat.

* * *

"Menurutku lebih baik kita sampaikan saja yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yamanaka-_san_? Kita bisa mendapat masalah besar nanti."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau juga memikirkan nasib Ryuu-_kun_."

"Ya. Bagaimana pun, Yagami-_san_ yang berada dalam posisi berbahaya saat ini."

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka mendengarkan bisik-bisik yang dapat ia dengar dengan jelasnya. Di bukanya pintu kelas dengan agak kasar dan ditatapnya satu per satu siwa yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa yang sedang kalian bahas? Ada hubungan apa denganku?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat seluruh siswa bungkam. Suara bisik-bisik yang tadi ramai terdengar lenyap sama sekali. Sementara itu, para siswa yang tadi sedang 'berdiskusi' kini saling lirik satu sama lain.

"Kalian tidak tuli kan?"

Sasuke kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang terdengar jauh lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, Sasuke tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjauh dari para murid yang membuat emosinya muncul. Dengan kasar, dilangkahkannya kakinya ke luar kelas. Ia ingin pergi ke mana pun asalkan bukan kelas itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sungguh Sasuke tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa namanya selalu disangkut pautkan pada sebuah konversasi yang tak jelas baginya? Kenapa sikap mereka begitu mencurigakan setiap Sasuke menginterupsi konversasi mereka?

_Tap._

Namun... sekesal apa pun, Sasuke tidak dapat menggertak lebih jauh lagi. Pancaran mata mereka menyiratkan rasa takut yang sangat besar.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Sasuke baru akan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi ketika seseorang menabraknya dari arah berlawanan. Orang itu jatuh terduduk, sementara Sasuke hanya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong! Pakai matamu!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya menyorot tajam penuh ketidak sukaan. Dia yang ditabrak, kenapa dia juga yang dimarahi?

Orang yang menabrak Sasuke berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya dengan setengah melompat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menarik kerah Sasuke, bersiap untuk menghajarnya. "Mana maafmu, hah? Ma..."

..."Lho, _Teme_?."

"Hn."

Naruto cepat-cepat melepaskan cengkramannya. "Hwaaa, maaf, Teme. Maaf!" teriak Naruto sembari membungkuk berkali-kali. Sementara Sasuke merapikan kerahnya yang kusut akibat cengkraman dari Naruto dan berjalan melewati pemuda itu begitu saja.

"_Teme_, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Jadi, berhentilah merajuk. Ya? Ya?"

Naruto terus melancarkan aksi minta maafnya, tidak menyadari bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke untuk tidak meledak-ledak saat itu juga.

Sadar usahanya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Naruto pun menghentikan langkah pemuda di depannya dengan menariknya kuat-kuat. "Terserah kalau kau mau meledak-ledak ria. Tapi itu NANTI. Sekarang waktunya bagi kita bahas masalah yang jauh lebih penting."

Langkah baru yang diambil Naruto membuat Sasuke mendelik tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar baik-baik, _Teme_! Aku akhirnya menemukan Sakura Haruno!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tau kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya bagaimana caraku untuk menemukannya." Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berpose ala detektif yang sedang berpikir. "Sayang sekali. Aku pun tidak tau bagaimana. Kekuatan terhebatku yang menuntunku tanpa sadar."

Memutar kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya, Sasuke hanya dapat berdecak kesal. "Yayaya... kau tampak hebat, _Dobe_."

"Huh. Mana pujiannya, heh?"

"Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bertemu orangnya." Jawaban Naruto yang ketus ditambah dengan keabstrakannya menjawab membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk menjitak si kepala duren yang kini tengah cemberut ria. "Uh... maksudku aku tidak bertemu dengan orangnya, tapi aku menemukan apa yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk."

Sasuke terdiam menyimak rentetan cerita yang Naruto sampaikan padanya. Ia masih tetap terfokus pada jalannya cerita, meski tak jarang Naruto ikut memberi keterangan tambahan yang sama sekali tidak penting, sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya.

"... dan aku pun menabrak gadis Yamanaka itu. Kau tau? Dia tampak sangat kusut tadi. Di wajahnya terdapat jejak air mata. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ia sebelumnya menangis. Lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tadinya ia bawa berserakan ke mana-mana. Aku tidak yakin apa isi kertas itu. Partitur? Tapi aku sempat melihat ada satu kertas yang terjatuh di titik paling jauh. Apa ya, tadi judulnya? Tea... Tea... Tea apa sih?"

"_The Tear_."

"Ah ya, itu. Judulnya _The Tear_. Kertas itu terjatuh di tempat yang kebetulan basah. Saat ia mengambil kertas itu, kertasnya malah robek. Pada akhirnya aku dimaki-makinya. Dan ia kembali menangis sambil berlari entah ke mana."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Memberi kode untuk Naruto agar pemuda itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku memungut sobekannya. Dan begitu kubalik, aku melihat ada nama Sakura Haruno. Nih, aku masih membawanya. Tadinya aku berniat memberi ini ke kelasmu. Tapi berhubung aku bertemu kau di sini, jadi lebih baik kuberikan sekarang saja."

Sasuke menerima kertas yang diberikan Naruto dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia memerhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama. _Tidak salah lagi, punya Ino._ Setelahnya ia membalik kertas itu. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, ada nama Sakura Haruno di sana.

"_Apa judulnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika kedua tangan gadis itu beralih dari tuts-tuts yang tadi ia mainkan pada beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di hadapannya._

"_The Tear. Itu judulnya."_

_Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan naik ke atas panggung, menghampiri Ino. "Kau yang membuat ini semua?"_

_Ino tersenyum tipis, matanya tampak menerawang untuk sesaat. "Aku hanya dapat memainkannya, bukan membuat. Semua itu kenang-kenangan terakhir yang teman baikku berikan kepadaku."_

"_Apa dia pergi keluar negeri?"_

_Kali ini Ino menggeleng lemah. Rambut blonde miliknya yang terikat mengayun ke kanan dan kiri. "Dia meninggal."_

_... Meninggal?_

_... Ino bilang, yang membuat partitur ini adalah sahabatnya kan?_

_... Apakah yang ia maksud Sakura Haruno?_

_... Apakah ini artinya..._

_...Sakura Haruno... sudah mati?_

Sasuke merasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan hal yang baru di dengarnya.

_Bukankah dirinya dan Naruto diputuskan untuk menggambar garis kematian gadis itu? Bukannya garis kematian hanya dapat digambarkan pada orang-orang yang masih hidup? Apakah ini yang menyebabkan Kami-sama tidak dapat menggambarkan garis kematiannya?_

_Bagaimana pun, orang yang sudah mati tidak dapat ddigambarkan garis kematiannya._

"T_eme_, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Ia cukup merasa terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke saat ini.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Ia mengabaikan teriakan satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah Ino. Dia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dia harus memastikan semuanya!

* * *

MAAAAFFFFF! Maaf atas keterlambatanku mempublish chapter ini :'(

Karena aku ini tipe orang yang kalau nulis ga pernah bikin draft, kadang begitu ngetik ide putus di tengah jalan. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya UTS, waktuku untuk menulis makin minus #yangcoretinicoretngelescoret .

Bagaimana dengan ficnya? Apakah sudah cukup panjang? Seharusnya chap ini masih ada bagian tambahan, tapi berhubung aku ga bisa nutupnya jadi kupotong buat chapter depan deh. Ohya, selain itu kuharap _clue_ yang kusebar di sini bisa ngasih gambaran chap depan :)

Kritik? Saran?

Akan senang untuk menerimanya.

Jangan sungkan untuk langsung ngetik di kolom review hehe...

Dan (yang paling penting): Terima kasih sudah bersedia membacanya. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya ^^


End file.
